Carver Hawke
Carver Hawke is the warrior brother of Hawke and is the mage, Bethany Hawke's twin. Involvement Dragon Age II "Battle of Ostagar" After his father, Malcolm Hawke died, Carver joined the army against the Darkspawn in Ostagar. After the betrayal of Teryn Loghain, Carver was among those who survived alongside his sibling, Hawke(Determinant). "Varric's Fake Story" If Hawke is a mage, Carver will be fighting alonside them against the darkspawn and an ogre. "Destruction of Lothering" Soon after the fifth bligh started, the drakspawn soon attacked the town of Lothering. Carver, his siblings and his mother ran away when the darkspawn attacked. Bethany blocked the darkspawn chasing them on the path out of Lothering. Carver argued with the family a while and continued toward after Hawke intrerfered. They found Aveline Vallen and her husband, Wesley Vallen fighting darkspawn. However, the three siblings helped the couple after Wesley got wounded from behind. They continued to a open field where an ogre suddenly ran towards them: *''(If Hawke is not a mage) Carver will try to defend hos mother against the ogre but gets killed by it.'' *''(If Hawke is a mage) Carver will witness the death of Bethany, who tried to defedn their mother. If Carver is alive, he and Hawke will talk to Flemeth, who offers them a deal if they help her as well. Hawke or Aveline then kills Wesley because of the corruption inside of him. Flemeth got them to Gwaren, where they take ship to Kirkwall. "Arrival at Kirkwall" When arriving at Kirkwall's Gallows, they see how many refugees are trying to get into the city. While walking through the gallows to reach the guard captain, he and Aveline talks about the comparison between him and Hawke. After talking to the guard, they are attacked by deserter who were also trying to get into the city. They waited for their uncle, Gamlen Amell outside the city. Gamlen finally arrived after a long while and reveals to the family and Aveline that he doesn't own the estate anymore and all of the money is gone. He gives Hawke, Aveline and Carver two people who can help them get into the city. Carver and Hawke can either join Athenril and the smugglers or Meeran and the mercanaries. The two of them worked a year for the employer. "Birthright" After their uncle and mother argued about Carver and Hawke's grandfather's will, Carver told Hakwe about obtaining the key to the estate and that slvers own iy now. The two of them goes to the estate and kills all of the slavers there. They found the will and returned home. Carver and Hakwe reveals to Leandra of what Gamlen did with the estate and money. "Family History" His sibling found a note to a templare with the name "Carver". This suprised Carver that the templar who allowed their father to escape Kirkwall was his namesake. "Deep Roads Expedition" Hawke, Carver and all of their allies listened to Bartrand Tehras' speech about the expedition. Before they could leave, their mother came and begged Hawke to let Carver stay. Carver politely refused and asked Hawke to let him come. Batrand tells Hawke that they can't bring everyone and must decide who stays and who comes with. Two main options are aviable for Carver: *(Carver Stays) Carver gets angry with Hawke for forcing him to stay, but he doesn't resist and goes back home with Leandra. When Hawke returns from the expedition, they see Carver leaving the house to join the templars. *(Carver goes) Carver's mother still begs Hawke to let him stay but Carver reassured his mother not to worry about him. Carver helps Hawke and Varric Tehras to get through the Deep roads, until he gets infected with the corruption from the darkspwawn blood. If Anders is there he will tell Hawke about the Grey Wardens who are also on a expedition in the Deep Roads. Hawke can take Carver to Stroud and save Carver's life. If Anders isn't there he will die from the corruption. "Qunari Invasion on Kirkwall" "Grey Warden" Carver will be seen fightin alonside Stroud and two other Wardens. He greets Hawke and talks to them about the invasion. Hawke can tell Carver about their mother's death, but Carver will reveal that he already heard about the news and tells Hawke that he is glad that they were with Leandra in her final moments. Carver leaves with Stroud afterwards. "Templar" Carver will be seen with Meredith Stannard, helping to fight the qunari. "Best Served Cold" Carver will be kidnapped by Grace and Thrask who are leading a rebellion against Meredith. Hakwe gets angry with Thrask and Grace for doing that to their brother. Hawke will even tell Grace that he saved her a long time ago and he helped Thrask a few times. Thrask will tell Grace to let the hostage go, but she refuses and kills him. She tries to convince Alian to kill Carver but he refuses, causing her to become a abomination and attack Hawke. Hawke kills all of them and lets Alin use blood magic to free Carver from the spell. "Legacy" Carver helps Hawke to find out about their father's history with Corypheus. "Mark of the Assassin" Carver is also in Orlais when Hawke arrives there with Tallis. Carver helps them to get the "Heart of the Many". "The Last Straw" "Grey Warden" Carver will encounter Hakwe after they killed a few demons and templars/mages. He asks Hakwe if they will allow him to help. Hawke can tell Carver no, which will cause him to leave Kirkwall or if Hawke says yes he will rejoin them and help regardless of what side they chose. Carver eventually leaves Hawke after the battle with Meredith, where they escaped from Kirkwall as well. "Templar" Carver will support Meredith to kill all mages in Kirkwall after Anders destroyed the Chantry. If Hakw sided with the Templars, Carver will state that he is suprised that the Templar Order brought them together. If Hawke joined the mages, Carver will ask them if they will really fight their brother or Hakwe asks Carver in which he will start to doubt about Meredith, but she reminds him about his duty as a templar. In the fight aginst Meredith, he and Cullen helps Hakwe to kill Meredith. Carver leaves Hawke after a time. Allies *Anders *Isabela *Aveline Vallen *Wesley Vallen(Deceased)'' *Merrill *Cullen *Fenris *Sebastian Vael *Tallis(Determinant) *Varric Tehras *Thrask *Stroud(Determinant) Enemies *Grace(Deceased) *Corypheus *Duke Prosper(Deceased) *Meredith Stannard(Deceased) *Orisino(Deceased) *Darksapwn *Bartrand Tehras *Demons *Estate Slavers Gallery Carver and Meredith.png|Carver as a templar with Meredith Carver Outfits.jpg|Carver's diffrent armor Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Determinant Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age II Category:Soldiers Category:Grey Wardens Category:Templars Category:Hawke's Companions